


Sand Between Our Toes

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and Brother Moments ♥ [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys at the Beach, M/M, Romance, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes good on that promise to get them to beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Between Our Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted drabble from my (nsfw) tumblr, [specialcases-soulmates](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/specialcases-soulmates), inspired by a gif I saw that I just couldn't pass up.

 

So they’d never really been to the beach. So Dean had casually mentioned that once everything cooled off they’d take a few days and hit one up, get to feel that sand between their toes. Sam was happy to smile at the suggestion and not cling to any hopes about it. Not that Dean didn’t mean it, of course he did. But Sam knows how things usually go with their life, and he’s happy just to have Dean hoping and looking forward to the future at all.

But then he does it. He gets Sam out of the bunker and into the Impala and drives for hours, acting all mysterious (obvious, disgruntled, cute - not that Sam would tell _him_ that) until they pull off the road and the next thing Sam knows Dean has them parked by some secluded, rocky shoreline of all things. There’s a little scrap of smooth sand and the waves wash up it in a mesmerizing rhythm and there’s no one around but them.

When Sam looks at his brother incredulously, a million questions tripping at the tip of his tongue, Dean brushes him off with a smug smile that does nothing to hide the pleased flush in his cheeks as he motions Sam to the trunk only to reveal a full cooler, swim trunks and beach chairs. 

The day is as close to as perfect as Sam can imagine. They sip beer while their skin gets hot, lounging under the sun. Dean even brought sandwiches so they can stay as long as they feel like. Sam hasn’t said as much yet but he wants to stay the night, sprawled out on blankets and watching the stars with Dean curled up next to him. He knows Dean will be on board.

They make it into the water and it’s only a little chilly, a lot refreshing. Swimming quickly turns to splashing and it’s not long before they’re wrestling in the water, Sam tossing Dean around like he’s nothing with the water’s help and somehow their shorts wind up in a soggy pile on the sand. Sam blames Dean for that, of course. (”C’mon, Sammy. Ain’t nobody around. Don’t be such a prude. Like nature intended, that’s it. Good boy.”) Not that it doesn’t end up in his favour. 

Sam is on his back in the sand, surrounded by the water rushing up the shore with his big brother settled on his hips, rocking against him lazily like the late afternoon sun beating down on them. The waves push him forward and tip him into their kisses and they spend a good chunk of time laughing against each others’ mouths, bumping foreheads and stealing a kiss whenever the water lets them. 

It’s easy and the tide gives them a slow rhythm to follow, Sam’s dick nestled in the crack of Dean’s ass and Dean’s fucking into Sam’s fist. They make out like they’ve got all the time in the world and nothing evil is on the horizon because they owe it to themselves to indulge every once in a while.

After what feels like blissful ages the slow burn is finally threatening and they both speed up against the waves, Dean’s hips grinding back and forth and Sam’s hand tightening on his brother’s cock, their mouths still together, sharing air, nipping and licking at each others’ lips whenever it occurs to them, panting and a little desperate now as they get closer. 

Dean comes first, spills hot and thick over Sam’s hand, squeezing between his fingers as Sam milks him through it. It’s a distinct contrast to the cool, thin slide of the water rushing around them and it starts to wash away Dean’s mess even as his dick twitches and drips a little more. Dean smiles widely against Sam’s mouth and then kisses him in earnest, coaxing his brother over the edge with the eager licks of his tongue and scrape of his teeth.

Sam curls up into his brother when he comes, his hands clenching around Dean’s arms and his mouth gasping his brother’s name. 

They aren’t  in a hurry to do much of anything, content to catch their breath with the waves still washing over them. 

By the time night falls, the sandwiches are gone, they’re still naked and they’re still warm, wrapped up in blankets (and each other) on the beach, and the stars are so numerous and bright that Sam can’t help but think of every other good memory of every time they’ve ever sat on the hood together and looked up at the sky, all the comfortable silences, all the touches (so many so secret way back when) and all the kisses that Sam has always lived for.

Sam doesn’t say it out loud because Dean would definitely poke at him for being such a sap (even though Sam knows Dean is just as bad - really, he’s probably thinking the exact same thing right now and it makes Sam smirk into the darkness) but he thanks each of those lucky stars for his big brother as they drift off to sleep together, their hands together where they hide under the blanket and rest over Dean’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love ♥


End file.
